


Accidental Delivery

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, J2 AU, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Jensen, Schmoop, Some Humor, Trapped in a car Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A J2 AU 1-shot. Jensen's a firefighter on his way home after a call when news of an accident comes into the station...along with a call from his very pregnant and overdue best friend and partner. It's not long before he realizes that Jared's not only stuck in the accident but also in labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some language, the usual warnings that should go into one of these. It's not explicit. Mainly fluff, schmoop and some light angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Beta'd by: cappy712
> 
> Author Note: I've had this one done for awhile but have been holding off posting until Baby Steps was complete so I didn't have two Mpreg pieces posting. This is just a separate 1-shot since the muse wanted some quick schmoop and sap one day. Hope you enjoy!

**Accidental Delivery**

“Ackles!” a sharp gruff voice yelled from the office of the fire station. It waited a beat before yelling again. “Ackles! Jensen, pick up the damn phone before I have to come out there and wrap the damn cord around your neck!”

Short spiky dark blond hair poked out from where it was buried in the side equipment door of a fire truck. “Who is it?” he shot back, knowing there was only one person who would call him and he never did.

At 32, Jensen was one of the squad’s most seasoned firefighters and EMTs. He had all the necessary knowledge that he could go on back to college and get the degrees to certify him an actual physician but he loved his job too much to leave it yet.

Of course he loved something else more and knew being a firefighter in New York City made his husband very nervous, especially now since Jared was nothing but pure emotion since he was 9 months and three weeks pregnant with their first child.

“Probably the same overly hyper kid that’s been calling for you for the last three hours,” Chris Kane yelled as he leaned out of his office to offer his friend an exasperated but amused smirk. “I know I said that kid couldn’t ever be more hyper or annoying than he usually was…I changed my mind today. Pick it up so I can actually get some paperwork filed.”

Frowning, Jensen forgot about restocking the truck before he left for the day to grab for the phone on the wall. “Jay? What’s up?” he asked, immediately concerned since he knew his 26 year old best friend, lover and husband never called the station unless something was seriously wrong. He didn’t count last week since he knew with Jared’s over stressed emotions on a roller coaster ride running out of Chocolate Chip Chunk ice cream was a disaster to Jared.

“Where’ve you been?” Jared’s voice was shaking, strained and not a thing like the usual soft quiet voice that almost always accompanied his usual smiling face. “I…called plenty of times but Chris said you and the squad were out and…your cellphone went to voicemail and…”

“Shit!” Jensen jerked his cell out of his locker to see that it was indeed off. “I’m sorry, babe. There was a massive pileup on the Turnpike that we got called to and I didn’t have my cell on me, which is my fault since I said I’d keep it on me because you’re late,” he passed off the kit to another firefighter while running his fingers through his hair. “I’m on my way home in about 10 minutes unless you need me to pick up something on the way?”

“Ummm,” Jared sounded distracted. It was then that Jensen began to notice that there was a lot of noise around when there shouldn’t have been since normally their apartment was quiet. “Actually…how close are you to…19th and Newell?” he asked hesitantly.

Jensen frowned. That was nine blocks from their place and about that from the station. Jared had no reason to be on that street…of course Jared also wasn’t supposed to be driving since he was overdue for delivering and was supposed to be resting. An odd little inkling of worry began to build in his gut even as he heard the squelch of a call coming in and Chris, the Captain of their company, came out.

“Jensen, get outta here before I decide to send you on this call,” he waved a paper. “They’ve had some teenager on a cellphone cause a 5-car wreck over on Newell and 19th and according to the reports I’m getting they’ve got a pregnant guy trapped in one of the cars and he’s already well in labor…shit! Jensen! Breathe!”

Right then all Jensen could hear was the throbbing of his own heart in his ears as his fingers whitened on the phone. “Jared? Are you trapped in a car in labor right now?” he demanded tightly, deep husky voice dropping to the low tone that he usually only reserved for their one mutual friend; the friend who was right now gawking at him as the entire scrambling station drew to a complete halt.

“Wait. The pregnant guy is Jared?” Chris blinked and then began swearing up a storm. “What the fuck is he doing even behind the wheel of a car? I thought you hid the goddamn keys after he got too big to fit behind the wheel without squishing the kid? Better question, why in the hell is he on Newell when you live nine blocks in the opposite direction?”

“Ummm, yeah, I kinda am,” Jared was trying not to panic at his current circumstances but the constant pain now as well as the worried people who kept coming up to his pinned in door wasn’t helping. He was also scared of how angry and disappointed Jensen would be. “I tried to wait for you to come home when I realized my water broke this morning but…then I got scared so I figured I could drive the block and a half to the hospital but there was a water break…kinda funny about that huh, Jen? So I detoured and then boom! All I saw were break lights and then crunching metal and…now I’m stuck in the car and…I think the baby’s coming and I’m scared cause I want you and…I didn’t mean to cause this. I’d never do anything to hurt her. I…”

Forcing himself to breathe and calm down, Jensen knew just by the quiet shaking that Jared was scared more than he was admitting on the phone. “I know, Jay. You didn’t cause anything and the baby’s gonna be fine. I’m on my way. Just try to stay calm and remember what Misha taught you about breathing.”

“You…coming?” Jared’s fingers tightened on the wheel while holding onto his phone like it was a lifeline. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you. I just didn’t wanna worry you or be a bother to anyone by calling someone to take me. Are…are you angry?”

“No, baby boy, I’m not angry,” Jensen wasn’t. He was, however, very worried. “You stay calm, do what the police there tell you to do and I’m on my way,” he heard Chris snapping orders for people to get their asses in gear. “Let Chad drive!” he yelled to Jensen, recognizing the grim set of his jaw and could already tell this could end badly depending on the people already on the ground. “Fred! Hey, we got the call and my truck and ambulance are on the way but just an FYI for your boys, especially if Rosenbaum’s already on site that guy having a baby in one of those cars…belongs to Jensen…yeah, Jensen Ackles.

“The Jensen Ackles that hates Mike’s guts with a passion for that crap he pulled a few years ago so the second Jensen gets there he will go straight for Jared. My best advice would be to tell your people to stay outta his face cause he will break bones at this stage of the game,” Chris warned seriously and then decided to hitch a ride on the other truck just to be on the safe side since the last thing he needed was to be bailing out one of his people from a cell.

Traffic in NYC was bad at any given time but Jensen swore when there was an accident somewhere then it was 10 times worse. The fire truck had to slow down to navigate turns and avoid people who didn’t get the meaning of yielding to emergency vehicles.

By the time they were a block away Jensen’s nerves were strained to breaking so when Chad Michael Murray, a fellow firefighter and the man responsible for introducing Jensen to Jared years ago, slowed down he was out of the truck.

“Hey! Dude, what the hell?” Chad yelled, not exactly shocked by this since he could see the usually calm Jensen practically vibrating with nervous energy and worry. “Jensen!”

“I can get there faster on foot now! Just get the truck here as soon as you can!” Jensen yelled back as he took off running.

Tall and lean with the athletic build of a man who’d run track in school, Jensen took the distance to the accident quickly and was hardly breathing hard when he made the last corner and could see the mess of smashed vehicles. He easily recognized the deep blue Dodge in the middle of the mess as his car…the car that he had the keys to in his pocket so he was looking forward to his husband’s excuse to how he got the damn thing started without them.

Jensen’s focus was only on that car so when a hand pushed against his chest and his green eyes went to hard slits. “You can move the hand or I can move it but if I move it I promise you’ll need a cast. Now get the fuck outta my face, Rosenbaum.”

Mike Rosenbaum had been a reluctant acquaintance and a former EMT before he decided to be a cop. He had opinions that hadn’t always made him popular and had usually put him and Jensen at opposite ends of the spectrum…and that was before he met Jared and fell head over heels for the goofy, fun loving often clumsy kid with long brown hair, hazel eyes that was often flecked with gold when happy.

Mike had problems with Jared from day one and it wasn’t even because he was gay or that he was one of the rare men who could bear children as easily as women. No, the bald EMT’s issue was more that Jared didn’t come from a background of wealth or privilege. The gay issue came later or as an excuse to cause the struggling young man trouble and trouble he’d caused.

Before starting to date Jensen, Jared was a struggling actor in a little play off Broadway. He’d admitted to Jensen on their first date that he’d grown up on the streets and had learned to pick pockets and pick locks to steal little things just to survive. He had been certain Jensen would want nothing to do with him but in fact Jensen loved the younger man more for his open honesty.

It had been Mike who ruined Jared’s stint in the play by making it seem like he was under investigation for several crimes. He’d even gotten the shy young man arrested and thrown in a cell without booking him properly so by the time Jensen and Chad learned of it and gotten to the Bronx police department with papers releasing him Jared had been badly beaten and nearly sexually assaulted.

Jensen had nearly lost his job when he’d gone after the smug man but he thought he’d gotten his point across. Screw with Jared and pain would be inflicted. Now as he glared into the same smug face he could feel his fingers clenching.

“Did you lose your truck and crew, hotshot?” Mike sneered, jerking his head back to indicate the accident scene. “We have a situation. No bystanders allowed…hey!” he yelled when fingers suddenly grabbed his throat to yank him forward.

“Truck’s pulling up now with Matt bringing the ambulance in from the other street but if you don’t get the hell outta my face and let me pass you’ll be on a stretcher before anyone else,” Jensen growled, eyes snapping up when even over all the other voices, noises and sounds he could pick out a cry of pain and his fingers tightened. “That’s my husband over there in labor and I’ve already told you what I’d do if you ever got between me and Jared again.”

“Rosenbaum! Quit being an asshole and stop blocking Ackles before he does hit you again!” Fredic Lehne, a captain over several local police districts, shouted upon looking over to see the near altercation. “Jensen! Get over here before this kid bloodies another one of my officer’s noses for reaching in to take his pulse or try to see how far he’s dilated.”

Jensen gave a final look before shoving past the snarling cop to hear the horn of his unit’s fire truck pulling up and guessed that Chad must have caught the altercation and was letting Mike know he’d seen it. “Sorry about the public display of hate, Sir,” he took the extended hand of the officer to shake it but his gaze kept going to where he wanted to be.”

“Oh, Kane already warned me that would probably happen,” Lehne shrugged it off. He knew Mike wasn’t popular in the department or with many in the other departments in the city. He was just waiting for enough complaints to pile up to deal with the man. “Between the units and squads that are here and now with your people we should be able to deal with the few serious injuries. You go take care of your own now and yell what you or he needs as they work to get him out…hopefully before that baby comes.”

“That’s what I hope too,” Jensen muttered but hurried over to where several police and firefighters from another squad was trying to figure out the best way to free the trapped pregnant man as simply and quickly as possible while keeping him from slipping into shock.

He could see a nervously waving hand gesturing even as someone shouted for another blanket…and a doctor. Jensen saw the cracks in the windshield, the dented bumper, raised hood and deflated airbag. “Jared!”

Jared Padalecki was fighting building panic, the pain in his head, his back and of course the labor pains he could still feel hitting him. He knew the officers were doing their job but ever since learning he was pregnant he had always been uneasy with having people touch him unless it was his doctor and… “Jensen!” he turned his head toward the voice to see his husband approaching the car and moved his hand out to grasp the one that reached in to grab his. “I’m…”

“Don’t,” Jensen cut the apology off, kneeling down to see the bent hinge that must be what was keeping them from getting the door open. “We’ll talk about this and how next time either I’m not going to work or how you will call 911 instead of hotwiring the car…that is how you started it isn’t it?” he leaned in to look and smirked. “Teaching our kid bad habits even before she’s born and I won’t even ask how the hell you reached to get those wires considering you can’t see your shoes.”

“Once a thief always a thief,” a snide voice was heard from somewhere too close and as Jared tensed after clearing recognizing it Jensen was snarling when a grunt was heard.

“Go hassle joggers in the park, dickhead,” Chad snapped, dropping a bag of supplies on the ground while eyeing the car then his friend. “Jaybird, the next time…though I still have nightmares about this one, call a neighbor if Jensen and I are working Or actually tell Chris what you were calling for so he would’ve known what was happening and probably called 911, the SWAT team, the National Guard and anyone else he could think of to get you to the hospital.”

Jared was now accepting he probably should’ve done that. He bit down on his lip when another pain went through his stomach and he rubbed it as if trying to convince his unborn daughter to not come yet. “I didn’t mean to hit anyone, Jen,” he was saying, seeing Jensen digging into the bag next to him to pull out a small light. “I’d stopped but then…”

“But then the guy behind you who wasn’t paying attention plowed into you and sent you into the guy ahead of you,” Jensen nodded, shining the light into both hazel eyes to see that while they were slightly glassy they were reactive so he knew the shock was more from being labor and the fright of the accident than possible head trauma. “Aside from the kid kicking and squirming to come out do you hurt anywhere else?” he asked, seeing Chad with a crowbar and shifting out of the way while still keeping a hand on Jared.

“My…ummm…back and neck hurt but to be fair my back was hurting before,” Jared responded, leaning his head back to close his eyes to try to breathe through the pain. “Jen, I…I don’t wanna have our baby trapped in a car. We need Misha or a hospital or better yet Misha and a hospital…Chad! Don’t break the car more than I did!”

Looking up from where he was trying to pry the hinge loose so they could get the door off Chad raised his eyebrows. “Dude, trying to get your ass out before the kid comes because I am telling you flat out, I love you like a brother but I am not birthing no babies!”

“Too many old movies,” Jensen decided, shaking his head while ignoring the rest of the activity going on around them to focus on the scared young man in front of him. “Hey, look at me now. This is going to be okay. You and our little girl will be okay. And if you do end up delivering her here it will still be okay cause you have a good chunk of New York City’s fire and rescue here so you will be okay.”

“And you are also lucky enough to have a doctor who makes road calls,” an out of breath voice spoke up as a tall wiry man with black hair wearing shorts and a pink striped shirt ran through the police cordon once a snarl from Chris Kane got the cops to back off.

Misha Collins looked like the least possible person to be a trained physician with more than 20 year’s experience delivering babies but he was one of New York’s best when it came to male pregnancies. He was light hearted and quirky but also serious when he needed to be.

Right then as he took in the car and what he’d been told he knew the best thing was to keep Jared calm. “So I was minding my own business at the hospital when the call about the accident came over the wire. Then it said there was a pregnant guy in labor in one of the cars and I told myself that it couldn’t possibly be my favorite pregnant guy because he knows he’s overdue to deliver and also that if he went into labor to call his stupid firefighting husband or 911 and certainly wouldn’t drive himself in,” he smirked as he saw the guilty flash that crossed Jared’s pale face. “Then I thought again and just knew it was so I ran all the way here. My calves are killing me. So what are the odds of actually getting this door off?”

“Odds of me checking your license?” Chad countered but finally heard the metal give and felt the door pop free. “Jare? How in the hell did you even get in the car?”

“Shut up,” Jared muttered, cringing as the door came off but then strong arms were around him and he muffled the sob that almost came free as he turned to bury his face against Jensen’s neck. “Jensen.”

“I’ve got you, babe,” Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s temple while seeing the seat was pushed all the way back which kept the steering wheel from pressing into his belly during the crash. “Chris! We need a stretcher!”

Misha had squeezed in to try to get an idea of how far along this labor had gone and blinked while hoping his face didn’t give away the need to almost swallow his tongue. “Yeah, get a stretcher so we can get him out of this car and maybe into the ambulance…but I hope none of you boys are the squeamish type cause this baby’s coming…now,” he announced as easily if he were talking about a common thing.

As Chad blanched and Jensen frowned it was Jared’s eyes that widened. “Huh? No. I…I can’t have her here,” he squeezed the hand over his harder as his breathing picked up. “What if something goes wrong? What if you need something that they don’t have here or…what if she’s sick or…”

Jensen moved to quickly cut off the building panic attack by bringing Jared more into his arms as he heard voices screaming for a stretcher and blankets. “Jay, stop and calm down. Raising your blood pressure is not going to help. Misha knows what he’s doing and half of these have delivered babies so…”

“A guy having a baby?” Jared knew he wasn’t the only male to ever give birth but he also knew that the training to help in those situations was just now becoming standard for EMTs or paramedics. “Half of those guys still see a guy like me and make faces and…Jen, please. I’ll…I won’t have her yet. We’ll be able to…crap!”

It seemed like when he was gently moved from the car onto the stretcher his body disagreed with the waiting as he could feel the pressure getting worse. “I…I thought first babies took their time?”

“Jared, how long have you been in labor?” Misha asked, disinfecting his hands as best he could before pulling gloves on. “From the time your water broke?”

“Oh, um, well…since about 10 this morning or something,” Jared wince, thinking he swore he heard the sound of Jensen gritting his teeth and groaning. “Chris sounded busy when I kept calling him so I didn’t wanna worry him and…okay, next time I get pregnant I swear I’ll call someone.”

“This won’t happen the next time because I’m taking the whole damn month off so I’ll be home,” Jensen decided while trying to keep a hand on Jared while gauging Misha’s expression as Captain Lehne came over with Chris. “How long?”

Once the stretcher was secured in the ambulance Misha climbed in and began setting up blankets to use as a cover before working to sweatpants off. “Who’s assisting me?” he asked in simple answer. “Jensen, you can’t because you need to hold Jared’s hand and help him breathe and let him take his frustrations out on you. So…” he tossed a way too happy smile over his shoulder. “Which one of you lucky boys will offer to help me deliver this impatient little girl?”

“Kid’s taking after Jensen already,” Chris muttered, reaching to grab Chad by the collar. “Oh no. If I’m doing this then so are you, buddy.”

“You boys go help finish getting this cleared up. I’ll help the…doctor,” Lehne declared, eyeing the oddly dressed man. “You are his doctor, right?”

“Misha Collins, primary care and delivering babies,” Misha nodded, used to the looks so ignoring that as he got his first good look as he found the stirrups on the stretcher and sighed. He peeked over the blanket that he’d put up. “Jared? I should bill you double for not calling me first but since I know between you and Jensen common sense doesn’t run high I’ll forgive you and simply say to give me a few seconds and then start pushing cause you are well past fully dilated and this baby’s ready to come.”

Jensen ignored the jab as he moved to situate himself closer to Jared, bringing the hand he was holding up to his lips. “It’s all good, Jay. You can do this. You read all the books, took the classes and actually paid attention so you are going to bring our daughter into this world like a rockstar,” he told him quietly, brushing tears off of Jared’s pale cheeks with the pad of his thumb and giving a loving smile. “Don’t be scared, baby. I’m with you and Misha better know what he’s talking about or else I’ll run him over with a fire truck.”

That did earn a tiny grin as Jared realized this was happening and let himself lean back against Jensen’s chest. “Promise me that no matter what happens or what I might call you in the next hour that you’ll still love me when this is over?”

“I made you a promise even before I put a ring on your hand that I would love you always, Jared,” Jensen wished so much that the pain and hurt of Jared’s early life didn’t still make the younger man believe that what they had might one day go away. “I adored you from the second we met. I loved you and have loved you for the last five years. I will love you when all of our kids are grown and we’re two old men on a porch by a lake. I love you, Jay,” he kissed him without care of who might see because Jensen had never cared who knew what he was or who he loved. “Now, you ready to do this?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, still scared but glad Jensen was with him as he heard the first of many orders to push.

It seemed like hours before the cars had all been towed, the injured taken to various hospitals and the guilty party cited and served with a hefty ticket. It also seemed like hours before finally the first cries of life were heard from the back of the ambulance.

“Cohen! Get your ass over here and drive this thing to the hospital now that it’s safe to move!” Chris Kane snapped in his best gruff tone while hoping none of the people milling around had caught the rare show of emotion he’d wiped away as he’d watched Jensen’s face as he watched Jared bring their daughter into the world. “Murray! You’re in charge of buying cigars or beer to celebrate later! And Rosenbaum! If I ever catch you hassling any of my people or my new goddaughter I will do more to you than Jensen did that last time! Now get your asses moving!”

By the time the ambulance reached the hospital it took a lot of convincing from a cajoling Misha and some snarling from Chris to get Jensen to let the staff take his exhausted and loopy on pain meds husband or their new daughter away from him.

He reluctantly agreed on the condition that he’d be allowed with Jared as soon as they were done taking care of him and cleaning him and the baby up. In the time that took, Jensen placed some calls.

His Mom was thrilled to hear her granddaughter was finally there while his Dad was cordial but less thrilled since the man still wasn’t happy that his oldest son was gay much less that his lover could have kids.

Jared’s family wasn’t even in the picture so Jensen didn’t bother with them. He placed a few more calls and also made certain his time off had been approved since he didn’t plan on leaving his new family for the entire time he had off.

Jensen cleaned up a little and changed into the clothes Chris had brought and was soon allowed into the private room to merely stand by the door to watch the sight that greeted him.

They’d talked with Misha and several others about what would be better for the infant, a bottle or breastfeeding. The changes in Jared’s body while pregnant the specialists had explained to the two confused men would allow him to feed her if he chose but as far as Jensen knew Jared hadn’t decided which he wanted to do.

“Misha said I could try it and then if it didn’t work out they had a bottle ready,” Jared still sounded and looked tired but he also looked as awed as Jensen knew he probably did as he came closer to watch the tiny baby suckle lightly while her little fist laid under her chin. “Jen?” he looked up when his husband didn’t speak and saw the raw emotion that under any of circumstances Jensen never would’ve showed.

“You’re beautiful,” Jensen’s voice was huskier than normal, gently sitting on the side of the bed to carefully cup Jared’s face between his palms to kiss him slowly, tenderly on the mouth; no heat just a soft loving touch. “You’re both beautiful and I am so damn proud of you.”

“Proud enough not to bitch that I broke the car?” Jared asked with a tired but boyish smile, lightly running a fingertip over soft dark hair while noticing the baby seemed to have Jensen’s eyes and nose. “I didn’t mean to…” a finger touched his lips.

“Am I happy that you tried to drive yourself to the hospital and got involved in someone else’s mess? No, not really cause in all honesty that wreck could’ve been a lot worse but…” Jensen shushed the younger man with gentle kisses, easing up to sit beside him so he could hold his family in his arms. “Do I really care about a car that we were going to have to replace now anyway? No, because I’d rather have you and Jessi safe in my arms than anything else so stop worrying that I’m angry over the car.”

As little Jessica Claire Ackles was done with her meal and appeared to be drifting off Jared also seemed ready to sleep but he closed his free hand over Jensen’s arm. “Stay with us?”

Jensen knew the nurse would come to take the baby to put her over in the small bed that had been moved into the room but he didn’t see the sense to tell Jared that right then since he loved watching him bring the baby up closer in his arms while he moved his own around to support them.

“I planned on it, babe,” he murmured, hearing a soft murmur that made him smile and card his fingers back through long soft dark hair before making a similar move when he gingerly touched the soft dark hair their daughter had. “Love you both, Jay. Thank you for the most wonderful little girl in the world and you, baby girl, I swear you’ll be loved by so many people.”

Settling back, Jensen held Jared and the baby until a nurse came to gently take the little girl to be dressed in a little sleeper and only once she was in the bed where Jensen could see her did he slowly let his own eyes drift shut to finally fall into a light sleep. As he did, Jensen also thought more about his choices and decided to have that talk with Chris that he’d been putting off because while he loved his job; he loved Jared and their daughter more so it was time to find a safer line of work.

**The End**


End file.
